lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Orochi
Orochi is the main RP Character of Silver Seishin. About Orochi was born on a distant planet known as Jenova. Jenova consumes massive amounts of light from every other dimension and stores it within it's central core. After storing an insane amount of light, Jenova created 7 beings known as the "7 Shiko Emperors". Orochi was the first to arrive to this dimension and landed on an unknown planet. The planet he landed on was in a chaotic war against an evil tyrant who was trying to seige the planet. Orochi aided the people of the warring planet by single handedly killing the tyrant and all of his men. He then took off for Earth after sensing multiple high power levels there. Orochi does not speak much. He is a very quiet and calm warrior. He is incredibly swift with a sword and is strong enough to lift entire planets without much effort. Orochi uses a form of Ki called "Niji Kai" which allows him to manipulate energy. He can also use his Niji Kai to transform his Pendant into a sword known as the Nijiken. The Nijiken can fuse with Orochi's other sword the Thorn of the Rose. When the two blades fuse together they become a 4 foot long katana called the Nijibara. The Nijibara can slice through anything imaginable, cannot be broken, can be summoned into Orochi's hand if he ever looses it, and can create Niji Kai energy waves that form on the very blade itself. Orochi's armor is constructed of the same material as his Nijibara called Barako. Barako is a metal created from pure light that is only created in the Rainbow Shell. It is very light but is still unbreakable. It can absorb many Light based Ki attacks. It can even deflect multiple Ki attacks without a scratch. The metal can even repair it's holder if he/she is damaged during battle. Orochi has one other piece of Barako. His Dragon Pendant. He wears it under his armor so that it isn't stolen easily. The Pendant is used to transform into the Nijiken and was given to Orochi at birth. Personality Orochi is often very quiet. He rarely ever speaks to anyone and when he does it is always something important. He is always calm even on the battlefield. During battle he fights fairly and always wants to see the best from his opponent. He never raises his power beyond that of his foe's. He studies his opponent's every move so that he knows when is the best time to strike. Orochi will do anything to protect innocent people, even sacrificing his own life. While his fairness and selflessness make him a true warrior, they are also his greatest weaknesses. Power Orochi's true power has never been seen before by any being. He never raises his power above that of his enemy and when not in battle it is at a very minimum. Orochi has demonstrated feats of incredible strength that other mortals would barely be able to accomplish, while Orochi does them without effort. He has thrown an entire planet into another with just one hand. He has survived being inside of the sun and even going millions of miles underwater, fending off the pressure like it was nothing. Orochi's strength isn't his only ally. While he is big and bulky, he is also very nimble and quick. Arguably the fastest being in the entire universe, Orochi once traveled the entire distance from the Earth to the sun and back in a matter of mere seconds. He has also developed a strong resistance to the negative effects of using his Niji Kai. Niji Kai taxes the user's body 2x the energy that is used. While Orochi has found a way around the tax, he has also been able to increase the output of energy exponentially. All of these elements make Orochi the unimaginable fighter that he is. Birth Orochi, along with the other Shiko Emperors, were created by The Forbidden Kai. They were originally born on Jenova and would remain there until they grew up and could handle the universe on their own. Orochi was the first of the 7 to arrive in this universe. Techniques * Zen Star * Niji Star * Niji Blade Slash * Jenova's Hope * Forbidden Horror * 8 Point Slash * Shiko Comet Gallery Rozu2.jpg Rozu3.JPG RozuNijiken.jpg|Nijiken RozuNijibara.png|Nijibara RozuThornoftheRose.jpg|Thorn of The Rose RozuPendant.jpg|Pendant RozuShikoForm.jpg|Shiko Emperor Form Category:Lookout Crew Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Lonely Pages